


The Deal

by unsernameinuse



Category: Zayn Malik (Musician), nick jonas - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: “Okay Zayn,” Gigi says, and the man-Zayn apparently-cracks one eye open. “I’ll give you this. You try right now, really try. Kiss him. And if I'm wrong, we’ll change our deal.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own any pop stars or supermodels. This is just make-believe.

Nick isn’t averse to kissing dudes. He’s an actor, for fuck’s sake, whatever anyone else might say. There’s not a lot of lines he won’t cross anymore, but this isn’t a set.

This is an after party.

The kind that starts off tame and industry approved then slowly degrades into frenzy of pill and bottle popping. This venue is going to be a wreck in the morning, but then, so is he. Right now he’s concentrating on keeping his vision from splitting in two and hearing what his date is saying over the music.

“Gigi says it doesn’t count with the same gender,” She repeats. She’s only slurring a little. This is their third date, and Nick likes her a lot. She’s a dancer, so she’s been around fame a long time without going crazy. She has soft brown eyes and short blonde hair and dimples. She makes him laugh.

“Who?” he asks. He knows he should know who she’s talking about, but he doesn’t. He’s going to blame the empty glass in his hand.

“Gigi!” with a delighted smile his date-her name is Lila- grabs the arm of a girl who has just approached their booth and pulls her down next to them. Now that he sees her, he thinks he remembers them going to the dance floor together a while ago. If he squints, he recognizes her from something.

“Oh,” he says. “Gigi. Got it.” Gigi Hadid, supermodel extraordinaire, spares him a little smile. She has probably guessed correctly that he’s a little out of it and goes back to her conversation. Lila hasn’t even looked up. “Okay,” he mutters into his empty glass.

“Mate,” a voice directly beside his ear makes him jump. The man next to him is barely more sober than he is but smirks anyway. “You okay?” he asks.

Nick turns the full power of his concentration on this man because it’s difficult enough to understand his thick British accent and the drinks aren’t making it easier. “M’ fine.” He says finally, having inspected this familiar person whose name is escaping him. “Do I know you?”

The man shrugs. “Not really.” and goes back to his own drink.

“-up for anything.” Lila is saying, laughing over the pulsing beat. She and Gigi confer with some other girlfriends of theirs, and before Nick can quite process what’s happening they’re kissing. They look into it, and oblivious to everything around them.

Nick just blinks.

Beside him, the dark haired man sighs. His friends are off somewhere dancing or doing drugs, so he must be talking to Nick when he says “She always does this.”

Nick answers with a noncommittal grunt. He feels his level of sobriety going up a bit and he’s deciding whether or not that’s a problem. “The deal’s fuckin rigged. She knows I don’t like blokes, n’ still does this. It's...” The man finishes off his drink but not his sentence just as the girls untangle themselves. Lila looks a little dazed and Gigi looks like the cat that ate the canary.

“We should go somewhere private,” Gigi says, her voice low and her eyes never leaving Lila’s. Nick isn’t even sure if the invitation includes him. Lila stutters out a yes and they’re being whirled away to a private balcony before anyone else can get a word in edgewise. Nick doesn’t mind, but his fellow ignored boyfriend clearly does. He’s not sulking, exactly. Brooding, that’s the word.

Nick on the other hand, is fascinated. Lila has never once mentioned being interested in girls in a sexual or romantic way. But she and Gigi seem to be having an excellent time.

Outside, isolated from the noise of the party, their quiet intimacy is much more evident.

But then, so is the boyfriend’s displeasure. She only seems amused. “-I don’t get anything out of it, so it’s not really a fair deal, is it? S’all I’m sayin.” He leans back in his chair after this mild speech and appears to have gotten everything off his chest.

“How do you know,” Gigi points out, tucking a piece of Lila’s hair behind her ear. “You’ve never even tried.”

“Have too.” But his protest is barely above a mumble. There’s a lull in the conversation wherein Nick stares at the stars, the other man closes his eyes, and the girls gaze into each others eyes and talk quietly.

“Nick is sexy,” Lila says out of nowhere. She smiles across at him and even though her hand is tangled in Gigi’s hair, it makes him feel warm through. Whatever weird things is happening tonight, she still likes him, so he’s fine with it.

Gigi tilts her head and inspects him. Her eyes are the softest blue but they’re piercing, and he looks away after a few seconds under her inspection. “Okay Zayn,” Gigi says, and the man-Zayn apparently-cracks one eye open. “I’ll give you this. You try right now, really try. Kiss him. And if I'm wrong, we’ll change our deal.”

“Wait, what?” Nick says, alarmed. Zayn is sitting up now, interested. He eyes Nick, and so does Lila. “I actually don’t think-”

“Okay,” Zayn agrees. “Don’t worry,” he says to Nick. Then, because the girls are on the loveseat and he and Zayn are in individual chairs, Zayn stands up. He comes over to Nick’s chair and settles himself on Nick’s thighs.

Up close, it’s easier to see how very good looking he is. Nick can admit when other guys are good looking, and this man very much is. Sharp jawline, big eyes, and a small pout of a mouth.

He’s not averse to kissing dudes, but he’s never really had the opportunity presented to him. He’s not even sure that’s what this is. Because Zayn has been balanced on his legs, arms crossed around his neck for a second now, and nothing has happened. Maybe this is all a big joke, a game these two play in their relationship.

Either way, Zayn has very long eyelashes and they’re getting a lot closer to him. There’s a hesitant press of lips on his. Slight pressure and heat. It’s nice, and not nearly as weird as he thought it might be. He feels relieved that his masculinity doesn't feel compromised. It's not a big deal.

All that changes when, ostensibly in an effort to “really try”, Zayn changes up the angle on him. He tips his head just a bit to the side and they’re sliding together and it’s...really, _really_ good. And then it’s nothing to press further, lick into his mouth and forget to really breathe. It’s possible Nick makes a little bit of an embarrassing noise when Zayn pulls away, but he would deny it in court.

Suddenly the weight is gone from his legs and he notices for the first time that it’s a little cold out. He blinks his eyes back open, surprised to find out he ever closed them. Zayn sinks gracefully back into his chair and lights a cigarette while avoiding everyone’s eyes. Lila lets out a soft sigh and then there’s a moment where everything is muted but the steady, far away thump of party music.

Gigi looks from Zayn to Nick and back again. She gives Nick a thorough once over, then fixes Zayn with a cool, arched-eyebrow gaze. He lets out a lungful of smoke.

“Fine,” he says. “Keep your deal then.”

**Author's Note:**

> So listen I just. After being introduced to Gigi through Zayn I think it's imperative that there be more of her kissing girls in the world. This is my first time writing her but hopefully not my last. And I just really love Zayn and I'm recently paying more attention to Nick and I just put all of that here. 
> 
> I'm toying with a part two of this but it might not happen cause I'm terrible at writing smut.


End file.
